I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna and, more particularly, to an antenna for a cellular phone, AM-FM radio, UHF-VHF television and CB radio.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known antennas which are suited for use as a receiving and transmission antenna for a cellular phone in a motor vehicle. One type of such previously known antenna consist of an aerial which is mounted outside of the motor vehicle. The antenna is then electrically connected to the cellular phone by coaxial cable or the like.
One disadvantage of the previously known antennas of this type is that such antennas are relatively expensive to manufacture and frequently require the drilling of holes through the body of the motor vehicle in order to connect the cable and antenna together. These previously known antennas are also disadvantageous in that they create aerodynamic drag on the motor vehicle as the motor vehicle travels.
A still further type of antenna which is particularly suited for use with a cellular phone in a motor vehicle comprises a strip of flexible material having one or more conductive strips mounted to the flexible sheet. These strips form the antenna element and are connected to the cellular phone in any conventional fashion. The previously known antennas of this type, however, have a rather limited transmission and reception range.